deathwishfandomcom-20200213-history
Knox Gang
The Knox Gang is a violent gang of robbers who attacked Paul Kersey's family in Death Wish. They are led by Knox. The gang is targeted by Paul for retribution and is eventually wiped out after a failed second home invasion. History Before Paul Kersey At some point, the gang was formed by Knox to perform home invasions. Their primary tactic was to have gang member Miguel Javier, who worked as a valet, use his job to determine when potential targets would be away from home and get their addresses from their vehicle's GPS while parking it. The gang would then fence stolen goods through a liquor store owned by Trebol, rewarding Miguel for each successful heist with a piece taken from each home. The gang ended up performing at least five home invasions and burglaries over the course of nine months. Attack on the Kersey Family On one particular day, the Kersey family visited the restaurant where Miguel worked at where he was their valet on their way out. Miguel learned from their conversation that the family planned to be away at a restaurant in a few nights and took a picture with his phone of their home address from the car's GPS. On the night of the robbery, however, the family's plans are interrupted when Paul Kersey unexpectedly gets called into work, canceling the planned birthday dinner. Paul's wife and daughter leave the house briefly to shop for supplies to make their own cake, unaware when they return that the gang is robbing the house. Lucy quickly realizes something is wrong when she spots an open window and dirty shoeprints, but she and her daughter Jordan are ambushed by the gang before Lucy can call 911. Knox threatens Lucy into opening the safe for him while Fish and Joe guard Jordan. However, after Joe makes it clear that he intends to rape Jordan against the wishes of both Fish and Knox, Jordan grabs Joe's knife and slices his face, leaving a permanent scar. As a result, Joe removes his mask, revealing his face to the two women. Lucy throws hot water in Joe's face in an attempt to allow her daughter to escape, causing Knox to shoot the two women, killing Lori and leaving Jordan in a coma. Against Paul Kersey Over the next several months, Jordan remained in a coma while the crime was left unsolved. Frustrated with the lack of progress, Paul went on to become a vigilante known as the Grim Reaper. Eventually, Miguel got shot during an unknown incident and ended up in the ER where Paul worked as a doctor. Paul recognized Miguel due to his distinctive tattoos and realized that he was involved in the robbery after seeing his watch, a birthday gift from his wife and daughter on the day of the attack, on Miguel's wrist. Miguel ultimately died on his wounds and Paul retrieved his watch and Miguel's cell phone. On Miguel's phone, Paul found the picture of his car's GPS and remembered Miguel overhearing their dinner plans for his birthday. Also on the phone, Paul found a text message from Joe containing a picture of his watch and the direction to got to Trebol's to get it. By clicking on the link in the text message, Paul was able to locate the liquor store utilized by the gang to fence their stolen goods. Visiting Trebol, Paul claimed that Miguel worked him and had sent Paul, claiming that he was looking for a gift for his wife. However, Trebol noticed a tag on Paul's hoodie and realized who he actually was and texted Fish for backup. After seeing Trebol reaching for a gun, Paul overpowered him and forced Trebol to lead him to the safe where the stolen goods belonging to the Kersey family were. Paul discovered his daughter's bracelet and his ring, but Fish arrived and attacked, accidentally killing Trebol. After a brief gunfight, Paul took down Fish with a shot to the leg and Fish directed him to Joe Gannon. Fish fought back again, but after a bowling ball fell on his head, Paul was able to kill Fish and took his phone and the store's security hard drive which Paul destroyed. However, Paul dropped his ring on the way out which was later recovered by the police. From Fish's phone, Paul was able to locate and hunt down Joe at his autobody shop. After Paul tortured him, Joe told him about Knox, but stated that he didn't know Knox's full name or where to find to him. Though Paul believed Joe, he crushed Joe's head with the car he was working on in revenge for his role in the attack. Knox subsequently contacted Paul, demanding to meet at a club and threatening to tell the police about Paul's activities otherwise. Despite the crowded club and the innocent people, Knox ambushed Paul in the bathroom, using hostages to protect himself. However, the ambush failed and Knox and Paul wounded each other. Knox later identified himself as a witness to Det. Kevin Raines in an attempt to get the police to take care of Paul for him. However, the situation became more complicated for Knox when Jordan regained consciousness at the same time, though she lacked memory of the events. Unnerved by an encounter with Knox in an elevator, Paul returned to the Jolly Roger's gun store to legally purchase weapons to defend his family in case Knox returned for revenge though Paul had given up on vigilantism. Some time later, Knox and two henchmen attacked the Kersey house to kill Paul and Jordan. However, Paul spotted one of the gang run across the front lawn and hid Jordan, ordering her to call 911. Paul was able to ambush and kill the two henchmen upstairs, but was wounded and disarmed by Knox in the basement. As Knox threatened to burn Jordan alive, Paul retrieved an AR-15 from a hidden compartment in his coffee table and shot Knox dead. In the aftermath, the gang's attack was ruled by the police an attempt to get rid of Jordan, the one living witness to their crimes and Paul's killing of them was deemed to be justified. Known Members *Knox (Deceased) *The Fish (Deceased) *Joe Gannon (Deceased) *Miguel Javier (Deceased) *Trebol (Deceased) *Home Invasion Henchmen (Deceased) Category:Antagonists Category:Gangs